All Heart
by ArafelSedai
Summary: A midnight stroll leads to a discovery


A/N; This is set at the end of Season Four beginning of Season Five for Stargate Atlantis. Please forgive any errors in "canon" as I have not yet seen S4 and am going off of what I have read for update spoilers and a notification that Tori Higginson did not renew her contract (very disappointing).

This was just rattling around in my head set to the tune "The Heart Wants Pleasure First" from the movie "The Piano" by Jane Campion with Holly Hunter...

* * *

She walked down the dimly lit halls of Atlantis marveling at its graceful structure one last time when she heard the faint sounds of music drifting across the still air.

Pausing for a moment to allow her ears to locate the origination of the sound she finally began to move towards the large room where they had placed a beautiful piano; gifted to the city.

Turning the corner, she crept silently into the room and froze in surprise.

The music lifted and dipped along unseen waves… emotional… loving… full of grief and memory. Rodney McKay sat at the helm commanding the ivory keys. Eyes closed, head bent, his hands played effortlessly.

For a moment she allowed herself to stay…to listen…to absorb the delicate melody; then feeling as though she was intruding upon a moment of profound intimacy she quietly backed away and went back to her quarters. The sound echoing in her ears as she finally slipped into slumber.

--

The day was going to prove to be difficult. She was leaving. Woolsey would take command…and most importantly… it had finally been decided to hold a "memorial" of sorts for Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Whereabouts unknown and recovery remote… there were those who wished to at least acknowledge Weir's impassioned command of Atlantis.

Col. Sheppard had been the last to agree, but when she advised that celebrating Weir's contributions did not mean they would just give up he had grimaced but nodded his assent.

Watching him go from her office... she sighed in perfect understanding.

--

The people gathered in the Gateroom, where many speeches for the survival of Atlantis, for funerals, for support, in congratulations had been given. She watched as people whispered remembered tales and experiences shared with Elizabeth Weir; watched as several tears were dashed away from eyes; watched Col. Sheppard's tight jaw and cool eyes; watched Ronan hover protectively over Teyla…and she watched for Rodney.

She cleared her throat and stepped up to the podium in front of the Stargate and began to speak; Woolsey watching wordlessly from the side… Her eyes met the soft smile and dark eyes of General O'Neill, and as always gathered courage and love from them. Calmly and clearly she spoke about her time with Atlantis and how she saw Elizabeth's influence on each of them, how Elizabeth had certainly been the heart of the city and how humbled she had felt to step into her place.

She asked that others speak of their own experiences…and Teyla rose and spoke; her soft voice conveying the grace that was Elizabeth Weir… the strength.

There were others that shared memories… some laughter and some smiles; and then Col Sheppard cleared his throat and walked to the podium. He stood there only briefly and simply reminded everyone that "… this still wasn't over; that they would not give up…" He nodded once more as if to convince himself then stepped down.

Samantha Carter walked to McKay and asked him softly if he would play something for them…for Weir…rather than have pipers play their songs of death. Rodney's face scrunched in confused bemusement and he began to shake his head when he saw the crowd had been moved back and in their place stood the piano.

Jaw dropped he turned back to Carter. He started to mutter about not being able to play well… about this being a silly ridiculous idea when Carter stepped closer to him and whispered…

"What he told you is no longer true Rodney…"

Blinking he stepped back and regarded her with complete incomprehension. He started to shake his head and she continued…

"Your piano teacher, when you were a kid Rodney… He may have been right then, but it isn't true now."

"You remember?" he asked; astonishment plain on his face.

"Yes Rodney…now play for us…play for her."

Amidst baffled and faintly condescending looks Rodney nodded slightly and made his way to the piano.

Carter turned to O'Neill, who gave her an odd look which she couldn't help but return with a wicked smile. For she knew something they all did not.

She caught the exasperated _'Oh here we go_' look on Ronan's face as he rolled his head and eyes. She caught the irritated '_You've got to be kidding me?_' look on Sheppard's face. She even caught the blank polite look on Teyla's face.

None of it mattered.

In her head she could hear McKay's voice prattling on and on about how he had wanted to be a concert pianist, but was deemed to have excellent technical skill but no heart, all while she lied in the infirmary at SGC with a pounding headache. It had been years ago and she hadn't recalled the incident until the night before when she was on a midnight stroll in Atlantis.

--

Rodney sat down and stared at the keys. He could feel the presence of everyone in the Gateroom…could sense the smirking. He could hear the strident voice of his long ago teacher telling him that to pursue a career as a pianist would be folly for he would _never_ be great.

He looked up and met Sam Carter's eyes. Bright blue and as warm as the sun. She smiled and nodded… and rather than feel the usual jolt of sexual attraction, he felt the gift of her confidence in him…her belief.

_Just like Elizabeth…_

His lips quirked and pursed and he turned back to the ivory keys. Hands poised he looked at the music sheets, then reached up and shut them. He swallowed and began to play.

Hesitant at first, then gaining in strength and poise as he recalled Elizabeth and all she had been (and still meant) to all of them in this ancient city.

Lost in a world of his own making, he was unaware of the sudden stillness that had fallen over the Gateroom; the looks that passed between its occupants.

Ronan's head came up in surprise. Sheppard closed his eyes and allowed the music to roll through him. It was alive and full of hope and love; awash with the cry of gulls and the crash of waves against Atlantis' city walls.

Teyla did not even attempt to hide the tracks of tears that now ran freely down her cheeks… she reveled in the grand memory of her friend and the sudden revelation of talent in another.

Samantha Carter had moved to stand next to General O'Neill and unafraid and unashamed took his hand in hers and stood watching Rodney create magic. O'Neill caught her eye and gave a half smile and a wink. "Ya done good kid" he mouthed.

Woolsey felt the immensity of the position he was about to take and was humbled.

As the music slipped into silence…no crashing finale…no flourish of keys… just the last chord fading, McKay opened his eyes and turned around.

There was a moment of complete silence; then a crescendo of applause.

McKay's face registered absolute surprise then he swallowed and nodded with graceful acknowledgement. His eyes traveled to those he shared so much with and found quiet pride in all of them.

Carter released O'Neill's hand and walked over and gave Rodney a big hug whispering… "That was _all_ heart Rodney…_all heart_."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed... After getting hooked on SG:A in addition to SG:1, I couldn't help but think they needed to drag out Rodney's little piano playing comment in his essential debut episode on SG:1.


End file.
